Tropical Escape
by busymommy
Summary: Submitted to Dirty Cheeky Monkeys for the Squeeze My Lemon feature. What do you do when your tropical vacation is being rained out? Find a better way to occupy your time, of course! non-canon J/B, AH


**_My submission for The Dirty Cheeky Monkeys' weekly Squeeze My Lemon post. If you've never written for them, check it out at dirtycheekymonkeys(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com. _**

**Much love and thanks to nails233 for her ongoing amazingly awesome beta skills and to butterflybetty for keeping me company and pre-reading this hot mess. I would be total fail without these two wonderful ladies whipping my ass into gear o na regular basis.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Jasper owns me, and I just make up little bits of fuckery for him to play in.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tropical Escape<strong>

Bella had stood at the patio door for the last half hour, her eyes fixed on the private beach outside our cabana, the tropical view shrouded by the steady rain that continued to fall. We'd arrived in the Bahamas three days earlier, expecting to spend our vacation soaking up the sun on the beach, working on our tans, and spending some much needed time together. Instead, it had done nothing but rain since we arrived, the chill necessitating the need for the fireplace in our little beach cottage. So much for a vacation in the sun.

"Darlin'? Why don't you come over here with me? I'm sure we can think of something to do to take your mind off the rain?" I called to her from where I'd stretched out on the sofa, enjoying the warmth of the fire I'd started shortly after we returned from breakfast.

She shook her head, still staring outside, while the rain streaked down the windows, the skies a watery gray where the sun fought to break through the incessant clouds. With a sigh, I pushed my glasses back up, returning to reading my book on the Battle for Chancellorsville from the Civil War. I planned to use it as a required reading component for the Honors American History class I'd be teaching in the fall, so I wanted to re-read it before working up my lesson plan. Of course, I'd planned to be reading it while basking in the tropical sun, but Mother Nature had seen fit to put a squash on those plans.

Engrossed in the book, I barely registered the sound of the door sliding open. I looked over the back of the sofa I'd stretched out on, to see my wife stepping out onto the sheltered patio.

"Bella? Honey, what are you doing?"

"Love, I can't take this anymore, I want to be outside. It's not thundering or lightning, let's go for a swim."

"Now? In the rain? Are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious," she pulled her black fitted t-shirt over her head, before reaching for the button on her denim shorts. "It'll be fun. Let's live a little and make the most of this vacation." She shimmied out of her shorts, tossing them across the room at me.

In amazement, I caught them, staring at her standing there in only her red embroidered bra and matching panties. She stepped back, out from under the overhang, and tilted her face up, the rain pouring down her pale, toned skin. My mouth went dry at the sight of the rivulets coursing down her body, her nipples pebbling under the chilled onslaught, pressing against the drenched fabric. Shivering, she laughed and took off running toward the surf, dancing through the rippling waves at the shoreline. Tossing my book onto the floor, I stood and jerked my green polo over my head, before stripping off the khaki shorts I'd put on earlier that morning. Clad only in a pair of gray boxer briefs, I darted around the sofa and outside, stopping at the edge of the patio.

Bella had dropped to her knees in the sand, her back to me, scooping big handfuls into a pile in front of her. Shaking my head, I laughed out loud, and she whipped her head around to smirk at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You are darlin'. You can't construct a sandcastle in this, it'll wash away," I called out to her, still hesitant to leave the sheltering canopy I stood under.

"Well, since I don't have anyone to play with…" her voice trailed off, the hint of suggestion impossible to miss.

Steeling myself, I stepped forward, gasping from the cold rain. The chill was soon forgotten when my wife reached behind her back and snapped open the hooks of her bra. My eyes hooded with desire, I watched her glide the wet straps down her arms, the fabric clinging to her skin. Dashing the few short yards across the sand to her, I drooped down behind her, my hands moving inside the skimpy cups, pushing her bra the rest of the way off her skin, to drop unheeded to the ground. She leaned her head back against my shoulder, her lips placing a trail of kisses across my jaw.

"See, it's not that bad once you're in it," she murmured, her hand cupping my cheek. "Swim with me."

Unable to refuse her anything, I scooped her up, struggling to my feet in the wet sand. I claimed her mouth with mine, my tongue caressing hers, while I walked into the crashing waves. Once I reached waist deep water, I let her body slide down me, pulling her hips up against my throbbing erection. She kissed me once more, before pushing away to dive under the swells moving in. She resurfaced a few feet further out, her dark hair almost ebony under the waning sun. My beautiful water nymph. I dove under and swam out to meet her, my hand wrapping around her ankle and pulling her under. We both surfaced together, Bella's seductive laugh swept away on the ocean winds.

We swam together, our bodies slipping across each other, our touches becoming bolder with each pass. Gliding up behind her, I slid my fingers under the thin fabric of her panties, teasing across her silken skin, before pushing the wisp of fabric down her legs. I felt her sharp intake of breath, her body melting against mine. My lips blazed a trail across her shoulder, up her neck, to whisper in her ear.

"You sure you want to swim?"

She shivered, turning in my arms, my hands moving to cup her ass and pull her closer. Wrapping her legs around me, she leaned back, her body buoyed by the waves, tendrils of hair floating around her head. With my arms supporting her, I leaned forward, my tongue tracing lazy circles around her navel, lapping away the salty water, her muscles twitching under my mouth.

"I could make love to you right here, no one would see, no one would ever know," I murmured against her skin, a smirk curling my lips at her answering moan.

My hands slid up Bella's back, lifting her body to my waiting mouth. Teasing my way up her torso, I captured her nipple between my lips, my teeth nipping the dusky rose flesh, before tracing the contours of her breast. She released her legs, placing her feet back on the shifting sands under the water, her hands working the waistband of my underwear down my hips, before catching them with her toes to drag them off. My erection sprang free between us, gliding down her skin to be trapped between the swollen folds of her tender flesh. With a gentle thrusting of my hips, I slid across her clit, her head once again dropping back against the combined onslaught of my mouth and throbbing shaft.

The rain continued to pour around us, its intensity seeming to increase with the passion that flared between our heated flesh. Oblivious to the stinging pelts on my back, I captured her other nipple, laving it with the same attention I had paid its twin. Bella's body writhed against mine, the friction causing a coiling of desire to tighten in my groin. I needed to be buried inside her, her walls clenching around me. Releasing my hands from behind her neck, I slid down to her ass, lifting her up so that I could slide into her welcoming warmth. We both shuddered when I entered her, the waves supporting her body, her legs again clamped around my hips. She pushed my wet hair away from my face, hey eyes meeting mine, full of passion and love. Grasping my arms, my biceps flexing underneath her hands, she met my thrusts, the warm water lapping around us, while the icy rain continued to pour down from the heavens. Her mewling whimpers grew into moans, her breath panting in my ear, my name falling from her lips in frantic cries.

She tightened her legs, her orgasm rolling through her body, her teeth biting into my shoulder, her walls clenching around me. Stilling my hips, I gulped for air, not yet ready to reach my own fulfillment. With each ragged breath she took, her tightened nipples scraped across my chest, her body shifting against me in the rolling surf, pushing my resolve to the limits. I'd talked her into this vacation; I wanted to make sure I made it memorable.

Realizing I'd stop moving, though I still filled her, she leaned back, puzzlement clouding her eyes

.

"Jas?"

Removing one hand from her ass, I smoothed her hair back, before taking her lips in a searing kiss. Her walls tightened again in response, and I languidly slid my hips back, before plunging in to the hilt again. Then, easing back once more, I withdrew. Still holding her against me, my cock trapped once again between us.

"I'm not done, baby, but I do find myself in need of some place warmer and drier. The storm is getting worse."

As if to punctuate my observation, a bolt of lightning snaked across the sky, followed be a roll of thunder. Nervous about remaining in the water, we both scrambled for the shore. Bella stop to scoop up her bra, looking woefully at the water.

"That was my favorite set, too," she pouted.

"I'll buy you a dozen more sets, whatever you want, just let's get out of this storm." Taking her hand, I tugged her to follow, the two of us running naked back to the cottage.

Ducking under the steady waterfall of rain pouring off the edge of the overhang, we looked at each other and started laughing. The two of us resembled drowned rats, our hair hanging over our faces, water dripping off our bodies. Reaching into the cabinet on the patio, I pulled out a couple of towels, wrapping one around my waist, before using the other one to towel off my wife's skin, bringing a rosy glow to it. Tossing the towel aside, I drew her against me, Holding her close and staring into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. Whitlock. Thank you for agreeing to this trip. I'm so sorry it wasn't what we'd planned." Disappointment clouded my voice.

Standing on her toes, she stretched up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before replying, "Well, it might not have been all sun, surf, and sand, but we have already spent plenty of time together. That was the most important part, wasn't it? Besides, it's not over yet, we still have four more days. Until the weather clears, maybe we could find something else to occupy our time?"

Her voice lifted in a teasing lilt, while her hands traced sensuous trails down my chest, my abdomen tightening at the chilled touch of her fingers. She tugged the corner of the towel, releasing where I'd tucked it in, letting it fall to the cobblestones under our feet.

"I do believe you said something about not being done, right?" she asked, her hand wrapping around my cock, causing me to groan in response.

"That I did, love, but I also said I preferred some place drier and warmer." Gasping, I grabbed her wrist, stilling her from stroking my shaft again. "If you don't stop, though, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Oh really? So if I do this," she cupped my balls with her other hand, her fingers stroking the sensitive skin behind them, "am I pushing my luck? Or, when I do this," she pulled her wrist free from my loosened grasp to stroke up my shaft, rubbing her hand across my slit to gather the moisture accumulated there, before stroking down again, "will you become 'irresponsible?"

"Fuuucccckkk, babe," I moaned, thrusting in to her hands.

"Hhmm, I don't know Mr. Whitlock, I think you're all talk and no action," she teased, while her hands worked over my throbbing dick.

My eyes snapped open, my fingers ghosting down her stomach to tease across the moist folds of her sex, "All talk?" I nipped her bottom lip, my thumb pressing against the hooded button hidden within, "Does this feel like just talk?" pushing my engorged flesh between her stroking fingers, "Is this just talk? I've got plenty of action for you, darlin'."

Pulling away, ignoring her whimpered pleas, I picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder fireman-style, she squealed, before breaking into peals of laughter. Sliding open the door, I walked across to the rug on the floor in front of the fireplace, laying her down, then covering her with my body. I rested my weight on my elbows, my hands cupping her face, desire flaring between our eyes. Moving my mouth closer, I watched Bella's eyes drift shut, her lashes fluttering against my cheek, while a soft huff of air escaped her waiting lips. So I hovered. With the slightest of touches, I caressed my lips across hers, pulling back when she lifted her head off the floor. When she lay back down again, I slid my tongue across her bottom lip, before capturing it between mine to lightly suck its pink perfection.

One of her hands tangled in the damp hair on my neck, while the other played across my back, her fingers following the line of my spine. Her fingers played across the sensitive spot at the base of my spine, causing me to arch into her, and I felt the smug smirk creeping across her lips before I devoured her mouth. Settling my weight on my knees, I caressed my hands across her breasts, lifting their fullness, my thumbs teasing across the already pebbled peaks of her dusky nipples. Trailing kisses along her jaw, I worked my lips down her body, my tongue flicking out to create a teasing trail of moisture on her heated skin. The crackling fire illuminated her, making her luminescent in its glow. My breath caught to see her splayed in front of me, her full lips moist from mine, her breasts heaving, her muscles tightened with the desire curling through her body. My wife was a vision, a work of art fit to be painted by any Great Master. Returning my lips to her skin, I worshipped her body as it deserved, tantalizing the places that would drive her passions higher. She moved beneath my ministrations, her body responding to each caress, each kiss; I controlled her body, but she held my heart captive.

My tongue dipped into her navel, before moving lower. Lifting her hips, I brought her to my mouth, my nose teasing across the ridge of her pelvic bone, then lower. The musk of Bella's arousal filled my senses, enveloping me in its heady aroma. Placing an open-mouthed kiss on her dampened folds, my tongue darted out to tease across the hidden gem underneath. Her fingers snaked into my hair, tangling into the waves, the slight pain sending a wave of desire to the already coiling knot in my groin. With a slow languorous stroke of my tongue, from her moist opening to the apex of her sex, I tasted her. Then I tasted her again, my thumbs stretching her folds apart, my tongue plunging into her heat.

"Jaaasssss!" Her keening wail filled the room, her hips bucking up to grind against my questing mouth.

I worked my tongue inside her walls, stroking, tasting, consuming. Bella's body shuddered around me, her orgasm crashing with a cacophony of pleas, curses, and moans. Her legs trembled, her muscles having gone lax, while I continued to lavish attention on her body. Moving back up to cover her body with mine, I nipped her collarbone, savoring how she'd come undone from my touches.

Shifting my hips, I slid into her, my breath escaping in a hiss when her tight walls clenched around my invading length. Pausing halfway, my arms shaking from the strain, I fought to contain myself. I wanted nothing more than to bury myself, to become lost in her. With my jaw clenched, I inched forward, before withdrawing, then easing once more into her, her hips tilting to meet the sensual assault. With slow, steady strokes, I met Bella's rolling thrusts, every sensation in my body heightened by her murmured words of encouragement, her panting gasps of ecstasy.

Gathering her to me, I sat back on my heels, keeping myself firmly encased inside her, while positioning her to ride my pulsing cock. My hands slid down her sweat slicked back to grasp her hips, my clenching fingers sure to leave marks on her supple skin. Bella brushed the hair away from my face, raining kisses across my shoulder, her body rocking over mine, the coil of desire tightening with each movement of her body. Frenzied thrusts were met couched in a rhythm older than time.

"Baby…oh my God, baby…Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Come with me darlin', let me feel you, baby," My thumb stroked her clit, a litany of love and lust falling from my lips. "Yeah, baby, like that. Just…like…Fuuucckkkk, Bella!" In a paroxysm of ecstasy, I ensnared her nipple with my lips, suckling it while I buried myself in her, releasing in strong spurts.

"Yes, Jas…yes…I…I…yyeesss, baby, fuck yes!" The overflow of sensations pushed Bella to completion, her nails raking down my back, my skin welting in their wake.

Panting, I held her to me, tasting the sheen of sweat that coated her skin, before savaging her mouth. My hands ghosted over her skin, her shivering response sustaining my racing heart. My softened length slipped from her, moisture coating both our thighs. Easing her to the floor, I pulled the quilt from the back of the sofa to cover us both. Holding her to my heart I whispered the words I never wanted her to forget, knowing she understood the weight, the truth of them.

"I love you. You're my heart, my home."


End file.
